Una verdadera molestia
by DeliriumHysterieWieder
Summary: Sarada no entiende la actitud fría y aparentemente desinteresada de su padre, así que decide interrogarlo y presionarlo. Rendido, Sasuke mete a su pequeña dentro de sus recuerdos, mostrándole los momentos más importantes entre él y Sakura, abriéndole las puertas de su corazón para que ella entienda lo que para Sasuke Uchiha es una "molestia".
1. Chapter 1

**Una verdadera molestia.**

 **One-shot.**

 ** _Naruto_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo he recreado la historia.**

Sarada caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea. Esa mañana se encontraría con Boruto y con Mitsuki, pues se les había asignado una misión.

—Seguro que otra vez tendremos que buscar alguna mascota desaparecida o limpiar el jardín de una casa—se dijo con molestia. Al igual que su padre, Sarada subestimaba las misiones de bajo rango, pues sentía que éstas no le traerían ni el más mínimo aprendizaje.

Su maestro y capitán de equipo, Konohamaru Sarutobi, siempre le decía que cuando niño, él también solía desesperarse al realizar estas misiones, pero siempre mantuvo una actitud emprendedora y trataba de encontrarle algo bueno a las misiones.

« _No quieras correr antes de andar, Sarada. Toda misión trae consigo un aprendizaje, el truco está en encontrarlo_ », decía para luego hacerle un cariño brusco en la cabeza.

Su padre, Sasuke Uchiha, tenía un par de meses de haber regresado de su última misión, y según ella había entendido, por fin se quedaría en la aldea. Ella quería aprovechar la estadía de Sasuke para impresionarlo, para mostrarle de lo que era capaz. Aunque le doliese aceptarlo, cada mañana despertaba con el temor de que su padre ya no estuviese en la casa, y siempre sonreía al verlo sentado a la mesa desayunando al lado de su madre; y al regresar de sus misiones, encontrarlo sentado en la sala de estar, o en el jardín entrenando un poco.

A pesar de ser una Uchiha, a la pequeña Sarada le costó bastante entender la forma de amar de su padre. No acababa de entender por qué su padre era tan callado, y a veces le daba rabia ver que Naruto, el séptimo Hokage, abrazaba efusivamente a su esposa mientras que su padre apenas y le tomaba la mano a Sakura cuando paseaban por la aldea.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sarada?—preguntó Boruto sacando a la pequeña de sus pensamientos. Ella simplemente lo miró dándole a entender que estaba bien. Mitsuki llegó con ellos, caminando a paso veloz para alcanzarlos.

—Buenos días—decía mostrando una enigmática sonrisa.

Llegaron por fin al punto de encuentro. Konohamaru ya se encontraba ahí.

—Buenos días, muchachos. La misión de hoy—dijo el Sarutobi abriendo un pergamino— será dividida entre ustedes tres.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó un sorprendido Boruto— ¿Entonces no trabajaremos en equipo?

—Así es, Boruto-kun.

Los otros dos suspiraron mientras que el rubio se mostró efusivo:

—Pero, Konohamaru-sensei, ¡qué no había dicho usted que el trabajo en equipo es...!

—Boruto—lo interrumpió el tono seco de Sarada— deja de interrumpir al sensei.

El joven Uzumaki infló los cachetes pero guardó silencio. Konohamaru continuó:

—Mitsuki, tú te encargarás de acompañar a Shikamaru Nara a la biblioteca de la aldea, debes cuidar de unos documentos importantes que serán trasladados a la torre del Hokage-sama.

— ¡Entendido!—exclamó el aludido y abandonó el lugar enseguida.

—Boruto, tú deberás llevar esta correspondencia a las personas indicadas en la lista. Los pergaminos deberás invocarlos con tu Kuchiyose, todo se encuentra aquí.

— ¡Sí!—vociferó el rubio tomando un pequeño pergamino y guardándoselo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se fue corriendo con entusiasmo.

—Y por último, tú, Sarada—dijo mirando a la Uchiha con seriedad—. Tu misión es la más dura de las tres, por ser la única Chunnin del equipo y la más hábil, he decidido encomendarte esto. Debes escoltar a Kakashi Hatake hasta salir del territorio de Konoha, donde un grupo de ANBU estará esperándolos. Luego podrás regresar. El camino está libre de enemigos pero dadas las condiciones, deberán usar un jutsu de transformación para que no los reconozca nadie. Es de suma importancia que guardes esto en secreto, Sarada.

—Entiendo, Konohamaru-sensei—respondió Sarada con voz firme. Luego de escuchar las especificaciones, fue a reunirse con Kakashi a la entrada de la aldea.

Ahí se encontraba el ninja copia, mejor conocido como el sexto Hokage. Sarada había escuchado un sinfín de historias de boca de su madre, de cómo Kakashi les había salvado la vida muchísimas veces a ella, a su padre y al séptimo. Y en realidad la sorprendió verlo ahí puntualmente pues según su madre, Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes.

—Hola, hola—dijo un amable Kakashi. A pesar de que una máscara le cubría la mitad del rostro, Sarada pudo percibir su sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Kakashi-sama—saludó. Ambos se rodearon por una nube de humo y se transformaron. Kakashi tomó la forma de un anciano y Sarada la de un niño pequeño.

—Bien, andando—dijo Kakashi con su tono habitual de voz. Luego de caminar un buen rato sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Sarada comenzó una conversación:

—Kakashi-sama, dado que usted pasó varios años junto a mi padre...—la pequeña titubeó un poco—bueno, me preguntaba, ¿siempre ha sido así de... frío y distante?

Kakashi suspiró. Luego alzó la mirada al cielo.

—Pues verás, el clan Uchiha se caracteriza por bastantes cosas. La más importante y como bien sabes, es el sharingan. También se destacan por manejar casi a la perfección el elemento fuego, así como por ser un clan temido y respetado por muchos. Pero en mi opinión, lo que más destaca a un Uchiha es la forma tan loca y profunda con la que ama.

— ¿Q-qué dice?—exclamó Sarada.

—Lo entenderás algún día. Yo no podría explicarlo con palabras, pero te aseguro que detrás de esa expresión fría e insensible de Sasuke, se encuentra un ser humano con sentimientos muy intensos dentro.

Ninguno volvió a hablar en el resto del camino. Llegaron pronto al lugar de destino, Kakashi se fue con los ANBU y Sarada volvió a Konoha lo más rápido que pudo. Luego de reportar con su sensei, quiso volver a casa para hablarle a su madre sobre su plática con Kakashi, pero en su camino se encontró con Sasuke.

Él salía de la florería del clan Yamanaka con un modesto ramo de flores. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sarada se dedicó a seguirlo. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a su padre entrar al cementerio. Cambió las flores secas de cierta lápida por las que recién había comprado. Pasó su mano por la piedra tallada y sonrió con tristeza. Luego de mirar la tumba por unos minutos, abandonó el lugar. Sarada esperó pacientemente a que Sasuke se alejara y salió de su escondite para ver a quién le había dejado flores su padre.

« _ **Itachi Uchiha**_ ».

Al llegar a casa miró a Sasuke sentado en la sala de estar, como siempre. Luego giró la vista a la mesa, en el centro se encontraba un pequeño florero y en él, una flor de cerezo.

Nunca había prestado atención a ese detalle hasta aquel día: a diario había una flor nueva sobre la mesa, además... el ramo de flores que Sasuke le llevó a Itachi, era de flores de cerezo, lo cual quería decir que...

—Hoy llegaste un poco más temprano, Sarada—dijo Sakura saliendo de la cocina—. Menos mal, tengo guardia en el hospital esta tarde y no quería que Sasuke-kun se quedase solo.

—Hmm—rio levemente el Uchiha—. No te preocupes por mí, Sakura. Estoy acostumbrado. Si Sarada desea salir, yo...

—Esta tarde me quedaré en casa—anunció Sarada.

« _Vaya, tal parece que el día de hoy a la señorita no le apeteció seguir al insoportable hijo del dobe_ », pensó Sasuke. Sakura le había platicado que Sarada a diario solía seguir a Boruto y observarlo hacer travesuras. A Sasuke no le agradaba la idea, pero en fin, no se sentía con el derecho de quejarse.

—Tal vez te gustaría entrenar un poco con papá—sugirió Sakura.

—Je, je. Tal vez no—dijo Sarada mirando con recelo a su padre, quien sólo frunció el ceño. Sakura hizo una mueca preguntándose qué traerían esos dos. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y sirvió la comida.

Cuando Sakura al fin se fue al hospital, Sarada se sentó junto a su padre, quien cambiaba el canal con el mando a distancia sin decidirse por ver algo en específico.

—A diario haces esto, y nunca permaneces más de dos segundos en un canal—comentó Sarada.

—En realidad no me agrada mucho ver televisión—confesó Sasuke apagando al fin el aparato.

—El chico de esa foto...—dijo Sarada señalando la vieja foto familiar de Sasuke, la cual se encontraba junto a la televisión—, ¿era tu hermano?

Sasuke emitió un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Supuse que algún día lo preguntarías, pero no pensé que tardarías tanto.

—Es lo que miras a diario mientras cambias de canal, ¿cierto?

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia un pasillo. Sarada también se levantó, y justo cuando estaba por llegar con su padre, éste se giró e hizo chocar los dedos índice y corazón sobre su frente.

—Hablaremos de ello en otra ocasión, Sarada.

* * *

Era el tercer día de guardia de Sakura. Sarada y Sasuke se habían acostumbrado a sentarse frente al televisor sin ver nada más que la foto familiar en la que un pequeño Sasuke se encontraba junto a su hermano Itachi.

Al dar las nueve, Sasuke apagó el televisor y caminó hacia el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Sarada caminó tras él, con el ceño fruncido y la determinación emanando de sus ojos carmesíes.

Sasuke se giró mirando a su pequeña hija, reprimió una risa al ver la cara de seriedad con la que ella lo miraba.

—Esta noche no escaparás, padre. Necesito saberlo.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Cómo es que mamá se enamoró de ti si eres tan frío? ¿Cómo es que un Uchiha demuestra su amor? ¡Dímelo!

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente cerrando los ojos.

—Así que quieres saberlo...—en ese momento Sasuke abrió los ojos, mostrando un Mangekyo Sharingan atemorizante. Sarada cayó en la técnica de Sasuke y de pronto quedó inconsciente.

Despertó luego de un rato, se encontraba recostada en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio su alrededor borroso, casi a tientas buscó sus anteojos y se los puso. No pudo reconocer su alrededor, pero al ver el monumento a Hokages que estaba en una montaña cercana, supo que estaba en Konoha, pero había algo raro... faltaban los rostros de la quinta, el sexto y el séptimo Hokage.

— ¿Qué diablos...?

« _Sarada, justo ahora estás en mis memorias_ », esa era la voz de Sasuke, pero ¿de dónde venía? « _Podrás ver algunos de mis recuerdos, pero no podrás intervenir en ellos. Espero que luego de esto no queden dudas. Sé prudente_ ».

La pequeña suspiró. Al fin tendría las respuestas que tanto buscaba.

No tuvo qué caminar demasiado. En un barandal se encontraba un muy joven Sasuke comiendo una bola de arroz. Sasuke era tan lindo y adorable que le daban ganas de ir y apretujarle los cachetes, pero claro, eso no se podía. Detrás de él, y muy cerca de ella, se encontraba Sakura. Ella lo estaba observando a cierta distancia. De pronto, Sasuke se giró encontrándose con la mirada de Sakura. Naturalmente, ella enrojeció y huyó. Sasuke se giró para seguir comiendo, y al terminar de hacerlo, volvió a girarse, pero la pequeña de cabello rosa no había vuelto. Sasuke infló los cachetes. Luego, llegó Itachi.

— ¿Por qué esa cara, Sasuke?—preguntó curioso.

—Nii-san, una niña de cabello rosa estaba allá, y entonces ella me miró, y yo...

Itachi soltó una risa.

—Parece que tienes una admiradora.

El menor se sonrojó un poco, hizo un puchero y evadió la mirada divertida de su hermano.

Sarada miró a Sakura, que se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol, sonriendo y roja como un tomate. Espió un poco y pudo ver a Sasuke conversar con Itachi. Suspiró. Después caminó hacia donde se encontraba jugando un grupo de niños.

Sasuke e Itachi también caminaron hacia allá.

— ¡Escuchen todos!—exclamó la pequeña Sakura—. Estoy enamorada.

Los pequeños se sorprendieron enormemente preguntándose de quién estaría enamorada aquella niña.

— ¡Estoy enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha!—exclamó sin pudor alguno. Los niños comenzaron a reírse, así que ella les dio la espalda con gesto orgulloso, y justo por ahí pasaban los hermanos Uchiha. Sasuke miró a Sakura, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono ligeramente rosado.

Sasuke se sentía humillado, así que se fue corriendo.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke!—le gritó Itachi corriendo tras él.

Al pequeño Sasuke le disgustaba mucho sonrojarse en público, pero lo que más le molestaba era esa niña que lo había hecho sentir que le ardía la cara. Exhausto, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa. Itachi llegó junto con él, y jadeando apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas.

—Sí que corres rápido—resopló el mayor.

De pronto el paisaje comenzó a cambiar. Sarada supuso que probablemente había hecho un salto en el tiempo.

Ahora se encontraba en la academia ninja. Sasuke estaba un poco más grande, y ahora mucho más serio. Tal parecía que el número de admiradoras había aumentado con los años, pues bastantes niñas suspiraban al verlo. Entre ellas no podía faltar Sakura.

Sasuke las ignoraba a todas. De vez en cuando miraba a la pequeña de cabello rosa pero no le hablaba. Hacerlo significaría tenerla encima de él todo el santo día.

La imagen de los alumnos se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una imagen más madura de ellos. Sasuke ahora estaba graduado, a juzgar por la bandana que se encontraba en su frente.

— ¡Muévete, Naruto!—gritó una furiosa Sakura empujando al chico de la ropa anaranjada y sentándose junto a Sasuke. Él la ignoraba totalmente, pero Sarada pudo ver cómo su padre movía insistentemente una pierna desde el momento en que Sakura se había sentado allí; él estaba _nervioso._

Una vez más, la imagen comenzó a desaparecer. Sarada apareció junto a sus padres, quienes estaban acompañados por Naruto y Kakashi.

Era la hora de presentarse como equipo.

Sakura comenzó hablando sobre lo mucho que le gustaba Sasuke, claro, diciéndolo implícitamente.

« _¿Por qué insiste en hablar de mí?_ », se escuchó la joven voz de Sasuke. Sarada comprendió que se trataba de los pensamientos del Uchiha. « _Si no se detiene terminaré por... maldita sea, de todas las personas con las que me podían poner, ¿por qué con ella? Me hace sentir... tan débil_ », pensaba Sasuke mientras un ligero y casi imperceptible rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Sus manos no permitían que sus compañeros o su sensei lo notaran, no obstante, desde el lugar en que Sarada observaba, sí que era posible mirarlo. La pequeña Uchiha soltó una risilla mientras el recuerdo era reemplazado por otros más que aparecieron como ráfagas. En todos ellos, aparecía Sasuke salvando a Sakura. Siempre que él sentía que un ataque se avecinaba, empujaba o pateaba a Naruto y cargaba a Sakura en sus brazos, poniéndola en un lugar seguro. En todos esos recuerdos, Sasuke veía primero por la seguridad de Sakura, y asimismo, en todos ellos se reprochaba lo mismo.

« _Idiota, deja de ayudarla. ¡Debe aprender a arreglárselas por sí misma!_ ». Y a pesar de los constantes reproches de su subconsciente, él seguía salvándola a ella primero.

Fue entonces que los recuerdos-relámpago se detuvieron, y el ambiente que rodeaba a Sarada comenzó a cambiar de forma. Ahora se encontraba en un bosque. Pudo ver al legendario equipo siete intentando trepar un árbol caminando. Sarada se llenó de orgullo al ver que su madre ya lo había logrado, pero en cambio se sorprendió cuando notó que a su padre le estaba costando más trabajo.

Momentos después, Naruto se acercó a Sakura para pedirle consejo. Como buena compañera, la del cabello rosado le ayudó gustosa.

A lo lejos el joven Sasuke miraba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados.

« _Esos dos... ¿qué se estarán secreteando?_ » se preguntó. Luego vio cómo Sakura le tocaba el hombro a Naruto en señal de apoyo.

« _Ese tonto no pierde ninguna oportunidad para flirtear con Sakura. Es un mediocre, ella jamás se fijaría en... ¿pero qué estoy diciendo?_ » se dijo el Uchiha sacudiendo la cabeza y reanudando su entrenamiento.

Tal parecía que las palabras de Sakura habían rendido frutos, pues el rubio cada vez llegaba un poco más alto, mientras que Sasuke no podía simplemente concentrarse y terminaba cayendo al suelo. Al quedarse los dos solos, Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad.

« _¿Qué le habría dicho Sakura? No puedo aguantar la curiosidad, maldita sea_ ».

—Oye, Naruto—dijo Sasuke en voz alta. Naruto estaba a punto de dar un paso. La voz de Sasuke lo desconcentró y lo hizo tropezar.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Trataba de concentrar mi chakra—espetó Naruto tirado en el suelo.

—Eh... pues... resulta que...

— ¿Resulta que qué?—reprochó el rubio con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, es que tú le pediste a Sakura un consejo cuando estuvo aquí—dijo Sasuke con un ligero tic en la ceja—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?—preguntó al fin desviando la mirada.

—Ehhh—el rubio se notaba risueño—... no te lo diré.

La expresión de Sasuke provocó una fuerte carcajada en Sarada. Que su padre mostrase ese tipo de gestos no era muy común en él.

« _Maldito. Seguro que le dijo algo de mí. Sakura me habría ayudado también, pero ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra antes de irse. Si las cosas siguen así, me quedaré atrás y ellos van a superarme_ » pensó el Uchiha mirando cómo Naruto se mofaba de él.

El panorama se desvaneció y se convirtió en un puente a medio construir. Había niebla por todas partes, lo cual le dificultaba la visión a Sarada, así que se guio por la que parecía ser la voz de su madre.

—Naruto, ¿dónde está Sasuke-kun?—preguntó. La niebla comenzaba a dispersarse. Naruto no respondió a la pregunta, en cambio su sonrisa se congeló. La preocupación hizo a Sakura repetir la pregunta—. Naruto, ¿dónde está Sasuke-kun?

La expresión de Naruto lo dijo todo. Sakura se veía demacrada.

—Iré contigo—dijo el anciano que se encontraba junto a ella—. De ese modo no desobedecerás las órdenes de tu sensei.

Sakura tomó la mano del hombre y juntos corrieron hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

La pequeña pelirosa se topó con su adorado Sasuke tirado en el suelo, con decenas de agujas enormes clavadas en todo el cuerpo. Los ojos de Sakura estaban tan abiertos que parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuesen a salir de sus cuencas. El pálido y fino rostro de Sasuke estaba herido y lleno de sangre.

Sakura se arrodilló junto a él y acarició su mejilla.

—Está frío... ¿no es una ilusión?

—No tienes qué controlarte sólo porque estoy aquí. Deberías llorar en un momento como este—comentó el anciano.

—Yo siempre...—comenzó a decir Sakura mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de Sasuke—…obtuve 100 en los exámenes de la academia. Memoricé más de cien ideas de cómo debería ser un ninja y siempre anotaba las respuestas con cuidado. Un día este problema salió en un examen. «Respuesta #25 de cómo un ninja debe ser», y anoté la siguiente respuesta: —añadió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— «Un ninja no debe mostrar ninguna emoción, cualquiera que sea la situación. Un ninja debe anteponer la misión y debe tener un corazón que no le permita llorar.

Las lágrimas de Sakura mojaron el rostro de Sasuke. Ella no soportó más el dolor, se dejó caer contra su cuerpo y lloró amargamente sin escatimar en el ruido que hacían sus sollozos.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

« _Sakura..._ ». Esa era la voz de Sasuke. Estaba recuperando el sentido. Sarada se sobresaltó y se acercó para contemplar mejor la escena.

« _Yo... no..._ »

—Sakura, pesas mucho—gimió la voz débil de Sasuke, interrumpiendo los sollozos de Sakura. Ella lo miró sorprendida y paró de llorar.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

La mirada de Sasuke reflejaba una pureza que Sarada nunca antes había visto en él. Esos ojos la mayor parte del tiempo fríos y distantes ahora mostraban una calidez que no podía ser expresada con palabras.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!—repitió la pequeña pelirosa reanudando el llanto y abrazándose con fuerza al cuello del Uchiha.

—Sakura, eso duele...—se quejó él reincorporándose, mas nunca alejó a Sakura de él. No rechazó su abrazo.

« _Sakura... al menos no está herida también_ ».

Sarada se sorprendió a sí misma al sentir cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. La limpió rápidamente, como si alguien pudiese ver que la escena la había conmovido totalmente. Miró cómo sus padres se reunían con Naruto mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía creando uno nuevo.

Sarada apareció en la habitación de un hospital. En la cama, Sasuke estaba dormido. Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa triste.

—He cambiado las flores, a decir verdad no sé si te gusten pero el aroma le da vida a esta habitación tan lúgubre, ¿no crees? —Sakura soltó una risita—. Han pasado bastantes cosas en la aldea, seguro que cuando despiertes te… te gustará saber.

La sonrisa de Sakura se tornó en una mueca de dolor. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke mientras sollozaba. Entonces escuchó a lo lejos los pasos de alguien acercarse, así que se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas. En cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, se incorporó mirando a la mujer rubia y hermosa que se encontraba frente a ella. Era Tsunade Senju, la mujer que curaría a Sasuke, acompañada de su asistente Shizune y de Naruto.

La rubia puso su mano sobre la frente de Sasuke; un chakra curativo emanó y recorrió poco a poco el cuerpo del Uchiha. Luego de unos instantes, él despertó. Sakura limpió un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse, y al ver a Sasuke al fin despierto, rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

—Sasuke-kun—sollozaba llorando de alegría y de alivio.

Ahí fue cuando Sarada se topó de nuevo con esa mirada. Aquellos ojos que reflejaban amor en su estado más puro, aunque esta vez ese amor estaba acompañado de un dolor muy profundo, y Sarada lo sintió. Nuevamente, Sasuke no detuvo el abrazo de Sakura. Dejó que ella llorase sobre él y lo apretara a pesar de que le dolía cada célula de su cuerpo. En el momento en que Shizune, Tsunade y Naruto abandonaron la habitación, Sasuke aprovechó para poner su mano sobre la de Sakura. En ese instante sus miradas se encontraron. Sakura pudo interpretar esa mirada a la perfección, pudo sentir en carne propia el dolor de Sasuke. Pero el romanticismo no duró demasiado. Sasuke disimuló apoyándose de la mano de Sakura para levantarse, y al estar totalmente sentado retiró la mano con rapidez.

—Lo siento, no me fijé—mintió desviando la mirada. Sakura lo miró con tristeza.

La habitación tomó la forma de un bosque. Sarada se desconcertó del cambio de escenario tan repentino. Puso sus sentidos al límite para localizar a sus padres, hasta que los vio:

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada por las palmas de sus manos. Uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y su rostro y cuerpo estaban cubiertos de raspones. Delante de ella se encontraba Sasuke, pero esta vez no se veía como el Sasuke del hospital o como el del puente. Este emanaba maldad, odio, furia. Sarada retrocedió un paso por instinto, mientras contemplaba la escena. El Uchiha estaba cubierto por el sello maldito de Orochimaru.

—Sakura… ¿quién te hizo esto? —pronunció Sasuke en un sonido gutural. Sakura estaba demasiado asustada para responder, así que él repitió la pregunta— ¿QUIÉN FUE?

—Fui yo, ¿y qué? —intervino un shinobi que portaba la bandana de la aldea del Sonido. La voz burlesca del hombre colmó la paciencia de Sasuke, quien lo atacó asesinándolo a sangre fría.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Basta! —bramó Sakura desde el suelo al ver cómo Sasuke le arrancaba los brazos al hombre que la había lastimado.

—Y bien… ¿quién sigue? —preguntó Sasuke con malicia. Parecía que la sangre de sus víctimas lo fortalecía.

—Sasuke, ¡por favor detente!

Sakura se levantó dificultosamente, corrió hacia Sasuke y lo abrazó por la espalda antes de que éste se decidiera a atacar. Poco a poco las manchas negras que le cubrían casi la mitad del cuerpo desaparecieron centrándose en la marca que se encontraba en su cuello. Sakura apoyó su frente en la nuca de Sasuke. Él pudo sentir sobre su piel las lágrimas de su compañera. El odio fue neutralizado por el amor de Sakura.

Sarada apareció en el camino que conducía a la entrada de Konoha. Era de noche, y bastante tarde a juzgar por el ambiente desierto.

Sasuke caminaba por ahí con una mochila colgada a la espalda. Era el momento en que abandonaría la aldea.

Sakura apareció frente a él a unos metros de distancia. Lo miraba con una profunda tristeza. Por más que lo intentó, Sasuke no pudo evadir esos ojos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí a estas horas?—preguntó Sasuke sin detenerse.

—Para salir de la aldea tenías que pasar por aquí.

« _¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo lo supo?_ ».

—Ve a casa y duerme—dijo él cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella y sacándole la vuelta.

— ¿Por qué?—susurró Sakura, y a pesar del tono bajo de su voz, él pudo escucharla—. ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre estás callado? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

— ¿Por qué tengo que decirte algo? No es asunto tuyo. Deja de preocuparte por lo que hago—dijo él severamente, deteniéndose. El rostro de Sakura estaba bañado en llanto.

—Siempre... siempre me has odiado, ¿verdad?

« _Oh, no, Sakura. No otra vez... no digas eso_ ».

— ¿Te acuerdas del día en que me hice Gennin y eligieron nuestro equipo de tres?—prosiguió Sakura—. El día que estábamos solos, te enojaste conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

« _Te dije que eras una verdadera molestia_ », pensó Sasuke.

—No lo recuerdo—respondió en cambio, provocando la sorpresa de la kunoichi.

—Es lógico, pasó hace mucho tiempo. Pero ese día es cuando empezó todo. Tú y yo, y también Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Nosotros cuatro cumplimos juntos muchas misiones, eran difíciles y trabajábamos duro. Pero, por encima de todo, ¡la pasamos bien!

Sasuke guardó silencio; no quería decir algo imprudente, algo que lo delatara. Estaba a un paso de regresar a casa, con ella. Estaba a un paso de retractarse y abandonar su ambición.

—Sé lo de tu clan—respondió ella ante el silencio de Sasuke—, pero la venganza no hará feliz a nadie. Ni a ti, ni a mí.

—Tal y como pensaba—dijo él al fin. Ella lo miró con cierto asombro, pues no creyó que él le respondería—, yo soy diferente a ustedes. Llevo un camino distinto al suyo; intenté creer que era mi camino para hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Nosotros cuatro hemos hecho mucho juntos, pero al final mi corazón ha decidido vengarse. Ese es mi objetivo en la vida. No puedo ser como tú o como Naruto...

— ¡¿Vas a volver a elegir la soledad?!—le interrumpió Sakura en medio de un sollozo— ¡Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad era dolorosa! Ahora lo entiendo muy bien, tengo una familia y tengo amigos, pero si te vas, ¡para mí será lo mismo que estar sola!

« _Ya basta, Sakura. Detente. Basta. No lo soporto_ ».

—A partir de hoy un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros—dijo él con serenidad a pesar de que por dentro estaba por desmoronarse.

— ¡Yo...—gritó Sakura—...yo te amo tanto! ¡Si te quedas junto a mí, me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas! Cada día será estupendo, seremos realmente felices, haré cualquier cosa por ti. Por eso, ¡por favor, quédate! Te ayudaré con tu venganza, ¡haré lo que sea! ¡Por favor, quédate conmigo! Y si no puedes quedarte... llévame contigo.

Sasuke giró medio cuerpo para encarar a Sakura.

—Eres una verdadera molestia—dijo con una media sonrisa para luego reanudar su camino.

— ¡NO TE VAYAS!—bramó Sakura corriendo tras él—. Si lo haces, ¡gritaré!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke desapareció de la vista de Sakura. Ahora se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

—Sakura... gracias.

Un ligero golpe en la nuca la dejó inconsciente.

Sasuke apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y contempló su rostro durante unos instantes. Quiso tocarla, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. En cambio la cargó en sus brazos y la recostó con cuidado sobre una banca cercana. Y con el corazón hecho un nudo, se fue.

Sarada tuvo que contenerse demasiado para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Jamás imaginó las cosas por las cuales su madre tuvo que pasar. Nunca la había visto tan desesperada como en ese momento, siendo apenas una adolescente.

Y eso apenas era el inicio...

El siguiente recuerdo se situaba en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru. Sasuke estaba mirando a Sai, quien se encontraba abajo en la guarida recientemente destrozada. A pesar de su aspecto impávido, Sasuke pudo percibir el chakra de Sakura acercarse.

« _Sakura... no es posible..._ ».

Habían pasado tres años desde aquella noche, y él aún no olvidaba la esencia de Sakura. Ella apareció para golpear a Sai, sin siquiera notar la presencia de Sasuke. Por supuesto que este no quería pasar inadvertido, así que decidió llamar la atención de aquella Sakura ahora convertida en una bella mujer.

Bastó con pronunciar su nombre.

—Sakura.

La kunoichi soltó a su nuevo compañero de equipo y dirigió su mirada al lugar donde provenía esa voz.

—Sasuke-kun...

La dulzura con que Sakura pronunciaba su nombre no había cambiado.

Ahora Sarada se encontraba en una especie de puente destrozado. Su padre estaba a punto de asesinar a Karin.

« _Esa parece ser la mujer con la que mi padre está en esa vieja fotografía... ¿por qué papá estaba…?_ »

Al escuchar la dulce pero decidida voz de la kunoichi que se encontraba detrás de él a unos cuantos metros, los relámpagos se dispersaron salvando la vida de la pelirroja.

—Sakura, ¿eh? —dijo reprimiendo una risa. Le causaba cierta gracia que lo hubiese encontrado, pero era más la sorpresa de que ésta se hallaba completamente sola. No le hubiese sorprendido si viniese acompañada de Naruto o Kakashi, pero no sentía el chakra de ninguno de los dos. Con cuidado se inclinó hacia Karín, y con voz firme le dijo:

— ¿Hay alguien cerca?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con dificultad. Su visión era borrosa a causa de su mal de la vista. Tosió sangre, y con dificultad apoyó la palma en el suelo para intentar levantarse, fallando en el intento y cayendo de nueva cuenta con un golpe seco.

—No puedo sentir el chakra de nadie más que el tuyo y el de ella—respondió con voz débil. Entrecerró los ojos dejando escapar unas lágrimas. Sasuke rodó los ojos y se enderezó.

—Así que has venido tú sola hasta aquí.

Sakura frunció el ceño, intentando ser fuerte. Simplemente escuchar a Sasuke hablar provocaba un colapso en su cuerpo y en su mente.

—He desertado de Konoha, llévame contigo.

En su interior, Sasuke estaba aún más sorprendido por las palabras de la pelirosa. Nunca imaginó que el amor de Sakura fuese tan incondicional. A decir verdad, siempre que la dulce Sakura se aparecía en sus pensamientos, él llegaba a la conclusión de que Naruto algún día lograría conquistarla. Pero jamás pensó que Sakura llegaría tan lejos.

—No compartimos los mismos ideales, será mejor que te vayas antes de que te haga daño—dijo bajando la mirada con dureza intentando convencerla, no quería introducirla en un mundo tan hostil como el suyo, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea—respondió ella con determinación, saltando el abismo que se encontraba entre ambos, producto de la pelea anterior con Danzou.

—Hm—se rio Sasuke—, ¿en verdad serías capaz de destruir Konoha… por mí?

Sakura no pudo disimular la sorpresa que la embargó al escuchar a Sasuke decir esas palabras, pero como pudo, se recuperó y volviendo a su expresión de seriedad, asintió. El Uchiha volvió a reír, esta vez sintiendo cierto calor en el vientre. Para probar la lealtad de Sakura, le pidió se acercase a él y rematar a Karín. Sin dudarlo, Sakura sacó un kunai y caminó a paso lento pero seguro hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja. En ese momento, Sasuke sintió cerca la presencia de alguien.

 _«La han seguido»_ , dedujo. Alzó la mano y de la palma brotaron rayos azules. Kakashi apareció tomando a Sakura entre sus brazos y poniéndola a salvo. Sasuke intentó golpear a quien fue su maestro, pero el ninja copia pudo esquivar el golpe y contraatacar dándole una fuerte patada a Sasuke, quien cayó varios metros lejos.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, quien estaba reincorporándose. Él le echó a Sakura una mirada muy rara. Como una mirada cómplice, a la vez suplicante, a la vez austera. Él quería decirle algo que ella no alcanzaba a interpretar con su razón, así que dejó que sus sentimientos decidieran por ella.

Sasuke no había querido matarla. Él había sentido, al igual que ella, el chakra de Kakashi acercarse a ellos. Por eso había fingido, para no meterla a ella en aprietos, para darle una oportunidad de que se fuera de ahí.

—Sakura, cura a la mujer y pónganse en un lugar seguro—dijo Kakashi mientras se quitaba la capa. Sasuke echó una risa, ¿acaso Kakashi se atrevería a pelear con él? Una voz dentro le dijo que evitara la pelea a toda costa, seguía cansado por la anterior pelea contra Danzou, y Kakashi no era un rival fácil de vencer.

 _« ¿Qué hago?»_ Se dijo analizando las posibilidades. De verdad quería llevarse a Sakura consigo, pero ello suponía un enorme riesgo para él y para ella. No deseaba que Sakura perdiese la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, de estar con alguien que le diese su amor por completo. Él no podía hacer eso, su alma estaba demasiado contaminada por el odio.

 _«Llévame contigo»_ , las palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza cada vez que recordaba aquel momento en que Sakura intentó detenerlo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla hecho llorar tantas veces, por haber puesto en peligro a Naruto, y ahora se odiaba cada vez más por desearlos muertos. Y es que su sed de venganza era tan fuerte que vengar a Itachi le parecía su mayor prioridad, a pesar de que le dolería en el alma asesinar a aquellos dos. Él tenía el pensamiento de que el dolor y la soledad lo harían más fuerte, pero cada vez que intentaba romper aquellos lazos esa misma soledad lo hacía sentirse vacío, y entonces el poder y la venganza comenzaban a perder sentido, pero si no seguía con ello, ¿qué más podía hacer? No tenía nada que perder.

Luego de que Kakashi y Sasuke intercambiasen unos cuantos golpes, el ninja copia descubrió su sharingan, lo cual significaba que la pelea iba en serio. Kakashi estaba ahí con toda la intención de, o asesinar a Sasuke, o llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea si podía persuadirlo. Sasuke llegó a su límite cuando hizo renacer el Susanoo, preparó una flecha y la lanzó hacia Kakashi. Sasuke estaba convencido de que el ataque sería suficiente para acabar con su sensei, pero no fue así. Con su Kamui, Kakashi pudo _esquivar_ el ataque del Susanoo. Sasuke estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande y al agotarse su último recurso salvador, el Susanoo se desintegró por capas dejando a un Sasuke vulnerable y medio ciego a merced de Kakashi.

 _«No puede ser, mis poderes oculares se han ido y me queda muy poco chakra para defenderme»_ , pensó preocupado aspirando aire a grandes bocanadas, como si eso pudiera lograr que el dolor en cada célula de su cuerpo desapareciera.

Sakura aprovechó el momento para acercarse con el propósito de herir a Sasuke. Su kunai estaba cubierto por un veneno que paralizaba al oponente. Cuando por fin estuvo sobre Sasuke, se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Era como si ambos compartieran sus recuerdos, en especial el recuerdo de aquella vez en que ella intentó detenerlo. Sakura frenó el ataque, no se sentía lista siquiera para apuñalarlo. Sasuke la miró con una tristeza sumamente profunda. La amaba tanto que deseaba que ese amor desapareciera, pero ¿¡cómo!? La tomó por el cuello con fuerza, haciéndola chocar contra una pared cercana. Ella seguía mirándolo, sus ojos jade estaban desbordados en llanto. No, no sería capaz de matarla. Se la llevaría con él. Podía oler el veneno del kunai que Sakura sostenía en la mano, sabía perfectamente cuál era, pues Orochimaru lo había hecho estudiar entre cientos de venenos distintos. Si hería a Sakura con él, podía cargarla y llevársela sin que ella opusiera resistencia, o bien podía asesinarla, la pregunta era, ¿asesinarla terminaría con el amor que le tenía?

Sintió cómo su corazón latió dolorosamente, sus fuerzas se acababan. De un zarpazo le arrebató el kunai a Sakura, quien lo miraba asustada. Al fin Sasuke decidió fingir un ataque hacia la pelirosa para que, al acercarse Kakashi a salvarla, cambiar el objetivo del ataque y herirlo a él con el kunai. Así, Kakashi quedaría inmóvil y podría llevarse a Sakura.

En esos momentos, lo que más deseaba era que apareciera Tobi y se los llevara lejos.

Alzó la mano con la intención de _atacar_ , pero al mismo tiempo echó una mirada tranquilizadora a Sakura. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Sasuke sintiera el chakra de Naruto acercarse, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura estaba en los brazos del rubio.

« _Otra vez él. Siempre interviniendo en mis planes, siempre metiendo la nariz donde no le llaman_ ».

—Naruto, siempre tienes que ser el héroe de la historia—dijo con su habitual tono arrogante, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. La línea de sus labios estaba dibujada en forma de una tenue sonrisa. Luego alzó la cara, abriendo los ojos y mostrando en ellos el Mangekyo Sharingan—. Hazte a un lado si no quieres que termine de una vez contigo.

Naruto dejó a Sakura en el suelo y, cediendo ante la provocación de Sasuke, caminó un par de pasos con intención de cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo.

—Basta, Naruto—dijo Kakashi deteniéndolo. El rubio miró a su maestro con rostro suplicante, pero al final no insistió—. Déjame esto a mí, yo terminaré con él.

Sasuke estaba colapsando por dentro, esos dos intervenían en sus planes, era un hecho que no podría llevarse a Sakura con él. _«Qué diablos esperas para venir, ¿eh? ¿O acaso sólo se te ocurre venir cuando menos te necesito?»_ , pensó refiriéndose a Tobi, como si con esos pensamientos pudiese ser escuchado por el hombre de la máscara. El odio comenzó a consumirlo de una manera abrumadora. Sus ojos ardían, pues jamás debió sacar el Mangekyo otra vez, pero ¡Naruto había sido el culpable! Le había ardido en el orgullo saber que Naruto había derrotado a Pain por sí mismo, ¡ese idiota no se podía haber hecho tan fuerte! De pronto sus globos oculares no pudieron más, el poder se desvaneció junto con él. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus manos se hundían un poco en el agua, sentía tanto dolor que le era muy difícil controlar su chakra.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Sakura avanzó unos pasos, preocupada por el mal aspecto de Sasuke.

—Sakura, ¡quédate donde estás! —gritó Kakashi en tono severo. Sakura se estremeció al cruzar miradas con su sensei, quien se veía realmente enojado.

 _«Se dio cuenta»_ , supuso Sasuke mientras apretaba los ojos. Tenía que levantarse y hacer algo RÁPIDO. « _¿Me llevaré a Sakura conmigo o escaparé? Es imposible que pueda llevármela en el estado en que me encuentro, necesitaría la ayuda de alguien, pero no parece que Tobi fuese a venir. Pero si la dejo aquí, podría meterla en problemas, es obvio que Kakashi ha notado que escondemos algo. Si hay algo que Sakura no puede disimular, es la forma en que me mira»._

Colocó una rodilla en el agua como apoyo, luego alzó la cara para encontrarse con Naruto.

— ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de entrometerte en mis asuntos?! —gritó el Uchiha mientras se abalanzaba hacia el rubio, usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Aprisionó entre sus manos el cuello de Naruto y comenzó a asfixiarlo. El Uzumaki no opuso resistencia—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?

—No pienses que pelearé contigo en las condiciones en las que te encuentras, Sasuke—dijo Naruto con voz ahogada. Sasuke puso los ojos como platos y dejó de ejercer fuerza hacia el cuello del rubio. Se sentía derrotado a pesar de que unos minutos antes se había sentido sumamente poderoso al haber vencido a Danzou.

— ¿Acaso crees que necesito tu lástima? ¡Puedo vencerte usando sólo una mano!

Dicho esto, el Uchiha sintió una punzada en el pecho que lo hizo doblegarse y emitir un quejido. Sakura no pudo soportar quedarse ahí parada viendo cómo Sasuke se debilitaba cada vez más. Corrió hacia él, y a pesar de que Kakashi la quiso detener, ella lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara haciéndolo caer varios metros lejos. Se arrodilló junto a Sasuke y comenzó a curarlo con su ninjutsu médico mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Sasuke-kun—sollozó, sintiendo el fracaso filtrarse por cada poro de su piel. Sasuke movió débilmente una mano, aferrándola a la tela de la falda de Sakura.

Ella sabía lo que ese gesto quería decir. Sasuke cerró los ojos con serenidad, sintiéndose mejor conforme pasaban los minutos. Kakashi ya se había incorporado, pero Naruto lo abstuvo de entrometerse en la escena. Ambos miraban anonadados.

—Así que fueron capaces de seguirte hasta aquí—se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Todos voltearon a mirar al propietario de la misma. Era Tobi, quien se acercaba a paso seguro hacia ellos. Naruto y Kakashi se pusieron en guardia—. Creo haberte dicho que te fueras al escondite; puedo ver que, por el contrario de Itachi, no te gusta respetar las reglas.

Sasuke se enderezó dificultosamente y miró a Tobi con resentimiento.

—Sabes que odio que hablen de Itachi, si vuelves a hacerlo, yo…—en ese momento, el brazo que estaba apoyando para levantarse se dobló. Sakura lo reprendió:

— ¡Sasuke-kun, aún estás muy débil, deja de moverte así! —al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, recordó dónde se encontraba; por unos momentos había sentido al Sasuke de antes cuando éste se aferró a su falda. Sasuke la miró, pero Sakura no entendió lo que sus pupilas trataban de decirle. Finalmente, Sasuke se puso de pie.

—Debemos irnos, Sasuke—dijo Tobi con voz severa. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Como sea.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba el de la máscara naranja y se puso junto a él. Un espiral proveniente del hoyo de la máscara de Tobi comenzó a girar, mientras los cuerpos de los Akatsuki desaparecían lentamente, junto con Sarada.

—Será la próxima vez, Sakura…—alcanzó a escuchar la pelirosa. Y esas palabras hicieron que los trozos de su alma se juntaran uno a uno, albergando una esperanza.

Al desaparecer Sasuke, el panorama se tornó borroso. De pronto Sarada se encontró en una guarida junto a él, sentado en un rincón _._ Fue ahí donde Sasuke, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, luchó por no venirse abajo, por no arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo. Por un momento pensó que la solución a su dilema sería volver, pero ¿los demás estarían esperándolo con los brazos abiertos? Era verdad que se había ganado varios enemigos en la misma aldea que lo vio crecer, y aunque poco o nada le hubiesen importado las miradas, dudaba que la situación en la que se encontraba le permitiese volver. Apretó con fuerza las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo todavía herido, apretaba los dientes lidiando con las lágrimas de frustración que estaban por escapar de sus ojos… no era tan frío como aparentaba; ser un vengador era de lo más duro. Tenía que soportar esos ataques de furia en las noches al recordarla.

Sasuke no podía aguantar más la culpa, y Sarada podía sentir y escuchar todo lo que su padre pensaba.

—Llévame contigo—sollozó él abriendo paso a las lágrimas.

Lo que Sarada más deseaba en el mundo era poder consolar a su padre. Se había equivocado al pensar que sólo su madre sufría por la separación. Suspiró mientras el recuerdo mutaba convirtiéndose en otro. Esta vez el panorama cambió más lentamente, pues el salto en el tiempo había sido mucho más grande que la última vez. Sarada se encontraba en una especie de desierto. Su padre caminaba preocupado pensando en cómo salir de aquel lugar. De pronto, un portal comenzó a abrirse a unos metros de distancia. Sakura se encontraba detrás, junto con Obito Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Por aquí! ¡DEPRISA!

« _Esa es la voz de… ¡¿Sakura?!_ ».

El portal del Kamui comenzó a encogerse, Sasuke corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

—C-carajo…—gimió Obito sintiendo que llegaba a su límite.

—Sha… ¡SHANNNAROOOOOO!

Sakura infundió toda su fuerza y lo que le quedaba de chakra para fortalecer a Obito y que ese maldito portal no se cerrase. De pronto ya no podía más, sus fuerzas estaban desapareciendo, su respiración se hizo más pesada y sintió cómo sus piernas flaqueaban… iba a caer al suelo… pero Sasuke apareció justo detrás de ella y la atrapó. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Sarada los observó con atención. Ellos no necesitaban de muchas palabras para decirse las cosas.

Obito se notaba sorprendido, pues Sasuke había llegado a aquel lugar rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo es que…?

—Esa es mi habilidad, puedo intercambiar lugares, apareciendo en una dimensión lejos de mí… aunque tiene un límite en cuanto a _qué tan lejos_ —explicó Sasuke a Obito. Luego miró una vez más a Sakura, sin soltarla—. Pero gracias a ti, lo logré.

El siguiente cambio fue tan repentino que Sarada tuvo que parpadear varias veces para aclarar su visión. Se encontraba justo en medio de sus padres, él estaba de espaldas a ella a unos metros de distancia. Sakura lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez su mirada no reflejaba tristeza en lo absoluto, sino enojo, mucho enojo.

—Sé que no hay mucho que pueda decir para detener esto, pero… ¡aún te amaba! Nunca pensé que hicieras las cosas de esta manera…

« _¿Me amaba? ¿En tiempo pasado? Eso significa que…»_ los pensamientos de Sasuke se escuchaban acongojados y llenos de dolor. Sin embargo su expresión era otra. Seguía caminando como si no estuviese escuchando nada.

—No pude estar ahí para ti cuando necesitaste ayuda… ni tampoco detenerte de ir por ese camino, todo lo que pude hacer fue sentarme y llorar. ¡Es muy vergonzoso! Pero, Sasuke-kun, si todavía hay lugar para mí en tu corazón, incluso si sólo es muy poco… ¡por favor no te vayas! —en este momento Sasuke se detuvo—. Si estamos juntos de nuevo, estoy segura de que seremos capaces de volver a aquellos días…

« _Sakura es la única que puede detenerme. Si ella sigue hablándome así yo… perderé toda mi voluntad. No lo permitiré»._

—Eres una verdadera molestia—dijo Sasuke girando un poco su cara hacia atrás. Sakura cayó al suelo inconsciente. Él la había introducido en un Genjutsu.

« _Lamento que mi Genjutsu sea tan cruel, Sakura. Pero no me quedaba otra opción. Debes deshacerte de ese vínculo que te une a mí. Este amor sólo te ha traído desgracias, tristezas y dolor. No quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa_ ».

—Sakura… Sakura realmente quería salvarte—le dijo Kakashi.

« _Oh, vamos, ¿también él me va a sermonear? Si supieran por el infierno por el que estoy pasando… ¡imbéciles!_ ».

— ¿Qué? ¿Se estuvo divirtiendo soñando despierta sobre el amor? —espetó Sasuke intentando romper con la conversación—. No sé qué le gusta sobre mí y sinceramente…—esta vez tuvo que intentar tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta para que la voz no le temblase—… no estoy interesado en ella en lo absoluto.

— ¡El único momento en que necesitas un motivo es cuando odias a alguien! ¿No acaba de decir que te quiere a su lado? —le gritó Kakashi, quien se enfurecía cada vez más.

« _Tú no sabes nada_ ».

— ¡Tan sólo quiere salvarte y nada más! Esa chica de ahí, que casi pierde la vida por ti… sigue llorando cuando apareces en su mente. ¡Y la única razón es que te amaba tanto que incluso le dolía!

—Eso… para mí está en el pasado—susurró Sasuke y abandonó el lugar al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo cambiaba de forma. Ahora se encontraba en el Valle del Fin.

—Este lugar… yo lo conozco…—musitó Sarada mirando a su alrededor. Encontró a Naruto y a Sasuke en el suelo, a ambos les faltaba un brazo y sus muñones estaban unidos por un caminito de sangre. Sakura aterrizó detrás de ellos y con su ninjutsu médico detuvo la hemorragia de sus brazos. Intentó no mirar a Sasuke a la cara. Él estaba mucho más herido que Naruto y verlo así la desconcentraba.

—Sakura, yo…—comenzó a decir débilmente.

—No—lo atajó ella—. Necesito concentrarme.

—…perdón—dijo él de todos modos.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que hice.

Sasuke esperó expectante mientras miraba la espalda de Sakura.

—Más te vale, maldita sea…

Él sonrió ante esto. Naruto también lo hizo.

—Eres un problemático, estúpido—sollozó. Sasuke pronunció su sonrisa, Sakura de verdad estaba enojada, pues jamás le había hablado de esa forma. Y a pesar de los inocentes insultos de la pelirosa, él sabía que ella en realidad lo seguía amando.

Los escombros se elevaron y se convirtieron en casas. Ahora Sarada se encontraba en alguna calle de la aldea de Konoha.

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban frente a frente.

— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Sakura con un dejo de tristeza en la voz—. Tsunade-sama está por terminar la prótesis de tu brazo.

—Tengo qué ver por mí mismo cómo luce el mundo. Siento que seré capaz de ver muchas cosas que antes pasé por alto. Y si pierdo esa oportunidad, no creo que se presente otra. Además, hay unas cosas que me han estado molestando…—respondió Sasuke.

— ¿Q-qué tal si… te digo que… me gustaría ir contigo? —las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron de un ligero color rosa.

—Es mi camino a la redención. No tienes nada que ver con mis errores.

El semblante de Sakura se tornó decepcionado.

—Dices que no tengo nada que ver…—dijo entre dientes.

—Cuando regrese, te buscaré—al escuchar estas palabras, Sakura alzó la mirada topándose con el dedo índice y corazón de Sasuke chocando contra su frente, tal y como Itachi Uchiha solía hacerlo con él.

Esa era la forma en que los Uchiha demostraban su amor.

En ese momento Sarada recordó aquel día en que su padre hizo el mismo gesto hacia ella. « _Así que esa es la manera en que papá me dice que me quiere..._ » pensó tocando su propia frente. « _Bueno, tampoco estaría mal que lo dijera de vez en cuando_ » concluyó haciendo un puchero. Luego sonrió esperando que el paisaje tomara otra forma. Se encontraba afuera de la casa de sus abuelos, ella supuso que quizás su madre aún vivía con ellos en aquel entonces.  
« _A ver, cálmate, cálmate... maldita sea_ », pensó Sasuke apretando los puños y las mandíbulas. En una mano tenía una pequeña caja de color negro.  
—Sakura, yo me preguntaba si... Sakura, ¿quieres...? No, así no—susurró. Luego dio un suspiro profundo y cerró los ojos. La puerta de la casa se abría mientras él decía—. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, por favor, por favor?  
En ese instante Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que sonaba su propuesta, y que además alguien lo había escuchado. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se topó con Naruto.  
—Je, je, pues verás, Sasuke... creo que estamos mejor como amigos—dijo rascándose la cabeza. Sasuke enseñó los dientes cual perro rabioso.  
— ¡ _Usuratonkachi_!—gritó tomando a Naruto por los cuellos del suéter.  
—Tranquilo, Sasuke. Ya encontrarás a alguien, ja, ja, ja.  
— ¿Sigues ahí, Naruto?—se escuchó la voz de Sakura a lo lejos. Sasuke pronunció un « _Shhh_ » mirándolo amenazadoramente.  
—Sí, sigo aquí—respondió Naruto soltándose por completo y mirando a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados.  
« _No puede ser... ¿se casó con Naruto?_ » pensó Sasuke. Había regresado de su viaje por el mundo después de tres años. No pudo evitar bajar la cabeza con decepción.  
— ¿Sasuke-kun?—Sakura apareció justo detrás de Naruto. El Uchiha alzó la cara mirando a Sakura con sorpresa.  
« _Joder, está preciosa_ ».  
— ¡Sasuke-kun!—Sakura se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a llorar de alegría. Discretamente, Sasuke se guardó la cajita en el bolsillo del pantalón. Luego correspondió levemente al abrazo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.  
—Bueno, creo que yo me voy—vociferó Naruto mientras alzaba una mano en forma de despedida. Sasuke le echó una última mirada a su amigo, quien moviendo únicamente los labios le dijo « _mucha suerte_ ».  
« _Qué alivio, creí que se había casado con ella_ » pensó sintiendo cómo la carga sobre sus hombros se hacía más ligera.  
—S-Sakura... yo... desde hace tiempo yo...—lo siguiente lo dijo en un susurro—... te amo.  
La pelirosa se separó del abrazo y miró a Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos.  
— ¿Qué has dicho, Sasuke-kun?  
—No me hagas repetirlo—espetó él desviando la mirada. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.  
Ella se quedó atónita. Luego agachó la cara pensando en qué debería hacer. Estuvo bastantes años esperando ese momento, pero nunca se preparó para cuando llegase. Sasuke no soportó más la tensión así que, con su única mano, tomó a Sakura por la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo. Luego juntaron sus labios.

La pequeña Uchiha apareció en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver nada. De pronto escuchó un estruendo, parecía ser el sonido de una puerta abriéndose con un golpe. Alguien encendió la luz. En el umbral estaba su madre en los brazos de su padre, ambos vestían de gala. Era el día de la boda y al parecer, ya había terminado. Sakura se veía más feliz que nunca, estaba aferrada al cuello de Sasuke, lo cual parecía incomodarlo a él, mas no dijo nada.

Bajó a Sakura y la puso con cuidado en el sillón.

—Y bien, ¿te gusta?

—Me encanta, Sasuke-kun. ¡Me encanta nuestro nuevo hogar! —exclamó ella lanzándose a los brazos de su nuevo esposo. Él frunció el ceño pero luego relajó el rostro y se dejó querer, sonriendo levemente.

« _Hogar_ », pensó Sasuke « _hacía mucho que no me sentía en casa_ ».

—Ahora que estamos casados, deberíamos comenzar a hacer cosas de esposos…—comentó Sakura sonrojada. Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Sakura, ¿tan pronto…?

—Sí, ¿no se te antoja?

Sarada se tapó los ojos mientras su carita se ponía como un tomate.

— ¡PADRE! ¿POR QUÉ ME MUESTRAS ESTO? —gritó desesperada, pero nadie podía escucharla.

—B-bueno, pero… en realidad no sé cómo empezar, yo… yo nunca…—Sasuke se veía nervioso y su rostro pálido comenzaba a tomar color.

— ¡Yo lo hago todo el tiempo! Al principio todo me salía mal, Naruto siempre se reía de mí—recordó Sakura con resentimiento.

— ¿¡NARUTO!? —gritó Sasuke.

— ¿EL SÉPTIMO? —exclamó Sarada con un leve sonrojo.

—Sí, je, je. Una vez casi incendiaba su casa. Él acababa de llegar de una misión y tenía mucha hambre, Ichiraku Ramen estaba cerrado y él no tenía a dónde llegar así que fue a buscarme. Para no molestar a mis padres, fuimos a su casa, era casi medianoche pero bueno, tú sabes, llegar cansado y hambriento de una misión y encontrar tu casa sola ha de ser un verdadero fastidio—Sasuke entrecerró los ojos escuchando el resto de la historia—. El caso es que su refrigerador estaba casi vacío, la alacena estaba llena de ramen instantáneo, yo le intenté preparar unos huevos fritos pero la estufa…

—Espera, Sakura—la interrumpió Sasuke—. ¿Estabas hablando de comida?

—S-sí, a eso me refería con hacer cosas de esposos, je, je. Y ahora soy mejor cocinera. Claro, no soy como mi mamá, pero te aseguro que la cocina ya no se me quema, y sé cocinar algunos…—los brazos de Sasuke rodeándola interrumpieron su _interesante_ historia. Él ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Sakura reprochándose a sí mismo por tener una mente tan sucia. Sarada se dio un golpe en la frente.

—Sakura, gracias…

Los padres de Sarada se desvanecieron, luego reapareció únicamente Sasuke, quien estaba sentado en el mismo sillón con el control remoto en la mano cambiando de canal.

—Vaya, parece que siempre ha tenido esa manía de no dejar ningún canal—se quejó Sarada. Luego escuchó un golpe muy fuerte. Sasuke se sobresaltó, de un brinco corrió a ver de dónde provenía el estruendo. Sarada lo siguió.

Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo, al parecer se había desmayado. Sasuke apoyó una rodilla en el piso y se agachó, tomó a Sakura por la espalda para enderezarla un poco. La preocupación y el terror se reflejaban en su rostro.

—S-Sakura, ¡Sakura! ¿Qué tienes? Joder, ¡Sakura! —desesperado comenzó a sacudirla. Al no encontrar respuesta, la cargó y la recostó sobre la cama de su habitación. El Uchiha miraba a todos lados cual animal asustado, no tenía idea de qué hacer en una situación como esa.

« _Cálmate, cálmate_ », se dijo a sí mismo en vano. Cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más insoportable, no podía soportar el hecho de ser incapaz de hacer algo. Decidido, tomó a la pelirosa en brazos y se dirigió al hospital de Konoha. Sarada corría detrás de él, le era casi imposible seguirle el paso; le sorprendía sobremanera que su padre corriese tan deprisa con una mujer en los brazos. Pero bueno, la situación lo ameritaba.

Sasuke le gritó a medio hospital para que trasladaran a Sakura a emergencias. A pesar de que las enfermeras le aseguraron que únicamente se trataba de un desmayo, Sasuke seguía alzándoles la voz alegando que era cuestión de vida o muerte. Al tratarse del temperamento de un Uchiha, y no cualquier Uchiha, sino _Sasuke Uchiha_ , el personal decidió poner a Sakura en observación médica.

—Lo siento, Uchiha-san, pero me temo que tendrá que esperar aquí—le dijo una enfermera amablemente. Frustrado pero a la vez un poco más tranquilo, Sasuke se sentó en la sala de espera a que le dieran el diagnóstico de su esposa.

El hombre no pudo mantenerse quieto ni un solo minuto. Daba vueltas alrededor de la sala, se volvía a sentar jugando desesperadamente con las manos, se volvía a levantar y recomenzaba el ciclo. Hasta que un médico entró a la sala de espera, y al localizar a Sasuke con la mirada, le dijo:

— ¿Es usted familiar de la señora Sakura Haruno?

—Sí, soy su… soy su esposo.

—Pues bien, señor. Su mujer goza de excelente salud.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue ese desmayo?

—Es un síntoma muy común del embarazo. Le hemos hecho unos análisis y en efecto, su mujer está embarazada.

Sasuke puso los ojos como platos. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón, mirando al vacío.

« _Voy a ser padre_ », se repetía constantemente. El médico sonrió y regresó a hacer su trabajo. Poco después una enfermera se le acercó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y lo llevó a la habitación de Sakura.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Sasuke-kun, ¡me han hablado del alboroto que armaste! —le reprochó. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. La cara de sorpresa la había borrado al cruzar el umbral—. Vamos, cariño, tan sólo fue un desmayo. No me iba a morir.

Sasuke suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Caminó hacia la cama donde reposaba su mujer.

— ¿Sabes algo? Creo que ya sé por qué me desmayé. Quizás fue porque ayer pasé toda la noche despierta ayudando a Tsunade-sama con una cirugía bastante complicada, ¿recuerdas? La del ninja ese que…

—Sakura—la interrumpió Sasuke—, hablas demasiado, eso es molesto—ella hizo un puchero—. El médico me ha dicho ya qué es lo que sucede. Es que nosotros… tú y yo…

« _Esto es más difícil de lo que creí_ ».

— ¡VOY A SER TÍO, DATTEBAYO! —se escuchó detrás de la puerta. Momentos después, esta se abrió. Naruto estaba ahí junto a su esposa Hinata, quien tenía la barriga bastante grande por su estado avanzado de gestación.

— ¡N-Naruto! ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!? —le gritó Sasuke. Sakura los miraba confundida.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sasuke-kun?

« _Se supone que esto debía ser íntimo, ahora este tonto ha venido a arruinarlo todo_ ».

—Je, je, tú sabes, ¿no, Sasuke? Cuando uno es Hokage se entera de todo muy rápidamente—comentó Naruto rascándose la nuca. El Uchiha lo miró con veneno en los ojos.

—Ni siquiera te han promovido aún, Usuratonkachi.

—Meh, me pillaste, la verdad es que escuchamos cuando el médico te dio la noticia.

— ¿Qué noticia? —terció Sakura.

—Hmpf, siempre arruinando todo, Naruto. Algún día voy a llegar a tu casa a ocasionar un desastre, esto es algo muy personal, ¡DEJA DE SER TAN ENTROMETIDO! —le gritó Sasuke a su amigo.

— ¿Entrometido? ¡Pero si yo sólo quiero compartir estos momentos con ustedes! Oh, _Teme_ , no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta—respondió Naruto golpeando levemente el hombro de Sasuke.

—Chicos, ¿podrían decirme…?

—Cállate, maldita sea, Naruto—gruñó el Uchiha. Hinata se escudó en su esposo y le apretó el brazo en señal de que parase, pero Naruto no le hizo caso.

— ¡Bah! Siempre es lo mismo contigo, desde que tú y Sakura-chan se casaron no te separas de ella ni un momento, la quieres sólo para ti, dattebayo.

— ¡SHANNAROOOOOOOO! —Sakura se levantó y con el puño golpeó a Naruto mandándolo varios metros fuera. Luego fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada, él se espantó tanto que dio un respingo que casi lo hace caerse—. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tanto les cuesta dejar de pelearse y explicarme qué es lo que sucede?

Sasuke se restregó la cara con las manos, y escondiendo su timidez con esta barrera, musitó:

—Vamos a ser papás.

La pelirosa se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrir la expresión de sorpresa que la embargó. Y sin importarle que Naruto y Hinata los mirasen, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó. Besó su frente con ternura y apretó los ojos, para luego sonreír como un imbécil.

El hospital se transformó en la torre Hokage. Al parecer, Naruto ya había sido promovido. Sasuke subió las escaleras para encontrarse con él en la oficina. El rubio miraba por la ventana mientras el viento le despeinaba el cabello y agitaba su capa en cuya espalda los kanjis decían: "Séptimo Hokage".

— ¿Para qué me has llamado? —preguntó un Sasuke malhumorado—. Sabes que no quiero dejar a Sakura ni un momento.

—Lo sé, Sasuke. Pero esto es importante—el tono serio que usaba Naruto comenzó a preocupar al Uchiha—. Lo que sucede es que hemos recibido un par de amenazas… hacia tu familia.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —exclamó Sasuke— ¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Hace dos meses. No queríamos decírtelo por temor a tu reacción, pero esto se ha vuelto cada vez más grave—el rubio tomó una gran caja repleta de pergaminos—. Llegan varios al día, la mayor parte de las amenazas son hacia Sakura-chan.

—Yo me encargaré de esto—dijo Sasuke con determinación. Naruto asintió.

—Creo que eres el único que podrá hacerse cargo.

El siguiente recuerdo se localizaba en la casa de sus padres. Sasuke se veía demacrado, no deseaba dejar a su mujer. Sakura descansaba recostada en el sillón, su barriga estaba un poco más grande. Tenía ya seis meses de embarazo. Sasuke la miró con tristeza y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Se agachó a besarla en la frente, luego dejó un pergamino en la mesa de centro, tomó algunas pertenencias y se marchó.

Lo que Sarada vio después fue un paisaje inestable. Ella corría a la par de su padre, quien parecía estar persiguiendo a alguien. De pronto Sasuke frenó dando un largo derrape por el suelo terroso al toparse con Karin Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Karin?

La pelirroja agachó la mirada y se acercó un poco a Sasuke.

—Tu esposa está en mi escondite. La he dejado a cargo de Suigetsu, ella… no tarda en dar a luz.

La sorpresa que invadió a Sasuke en ese momento le hizo tambalear.

« _¿A punto de dar a luz? Pero si apenas ha pasado un mes desde que me fui, ella tiene siete meses de embarazo, no es posible que…_ ».

— ¿Dónde está ella? —dijo desesperado. Karin lo guio hasta una cueva. Ahí fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que alguien le había tendido una trampa. La persona que se había disfrazado de Karin adquirió su forma real, Sasuke no pudo verla debido a la abrumadora oscuridad que impedía ver hacia dentro. Sólo pudo ver un par de destellos rojos.

« _Eso es… ¿un sharingan?_ », pensó Sasuke. Intentó activar su propio poder ocular, pero algo se lo impedía. Iba a sacar su katana para pelear, pero su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado.

—No es posible—dijo una voz—. Mi técnica impide usar ninjutsu de cualquier índole. Tu Kekkei Genkai es inútil aquí.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —gruñó Sasuke.

—Primero debo llevarte con quien se encargará de ti. Luego, ya me encargaré de tu esposa—se burló aquella voz.

— ¡NADIE SE ATREVE A TOCAR A MI ESPOSO! —se escuchó gritar la voz de Sakura. Era verdad que ni el sharingan ni las técnicas ninja de Sasuke podrían funcionar dentro de la cueva, pero el puño furioso de Sakura no podía ser detenido por nada. La mujer se estrelló en contra del ser que había atrapado a Sasuke. Al chocar el puño con el ente, la oscuridad de la cueva se desvaneció y pudo entrar un poco de luz. Sasuke pudo usar sus técnicas oculares.

—Se derrite—comentó Sasuke mirando el cuerpo de su enemigo. Era completamente blanco, le recordaba un poco a los Zetsu blancos de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. El ente se derritió por completo para luego evaporarse. Sakura se dejó caer en el suelo.

—Sakura, ¿qué carajo haces aquí? —la reprimió Sasuke. Ella frunció el ceño.

—De no ser porque llegué justo a tiempo, ese raro habría acabado contigo.

—Tenía todo controlado, no tenías que…

— ¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun! ¿Así vas a reaccionar cada vez que te salve la vida? —gruñó Sakura haciendo a Sasuke fruncir el ceño y agachar la cara.

—Estaba a punto de salir de su trampa—mintió Sasuke desviando la mirada—. Hmpf, lo que tú no me has explicado es qué haces aquí.

—Vine a ayudarte, por supuesto. Pero no te preocupes, que no he venido sola. Karin me acompañó—respondió Sakura con dulzura. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. La aludida entró a la cueva corriendo. Sasuke creyó que Karin corría hacia él, pero en realidad corría hacia Sakura.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le dijo con gesto protector.

—Claro, Karin-san. Gracias.

El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo denotando su confusión.

—Naruto y yo dejamos de recibir tus mensajes hace dos semanas. Yo me preocupé y no pude esperar a que él enviase un escuadrón a buscarte, así que me aventuré a hacerlo yo misma. En el camino me topé con Karin y ha estado acompañándome esta última semana.

Sasuke miró a la pelirroja y le sonrió levemente como gesto de agradecimiento.

—Bien, salgamos de aquí. Tú volverás a la aldea, ¿entiendes? —le dijo a Sakura. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, Sasuke-kun, no me iré si tú no regresas conmigo. Naruto ha entendido que fue un error enviarte a ti sabiendo que el enemigo amenaza con matarte.

— ¿Ese idiota te ha puesto al tanto de la situación?

— ¿Acaso creíste que me iba aquedar conforme con la escueta explicación que pusiste en el pergamino antes de irte? ¡Lo obligué a que me dijera todo! Seguro que va a enojarse conmigo porque me fui—musitó ella sobándose las manos con angustia—, ¡pero todo ha valido la pena, pues vine para llevarte de vuelta conmigo!

—Eres una verdadera molestia—gruñó Sasuke tomándola entre sus brazos. Ella se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo mientras Karin los miraba con una sonrisa triste. A Sarada le dio un poco de lástima la expresión de la pelirroja, pues se veía que a ella en realidad le dolía que Sakura y Sasuke estuviesen juntos, pero a pesar de todo había ayudado a Sakura y la había protegido.

De pronto Sarada se encontró en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru. Sasuke y Karin vestían trajes quirúrgicos, Sakura estaba dando a luz.

— ¡Sasuke, de prisa, tráeme más toallas! —gritó Karin, el Uchiha corrió por lo que la médico pedía. Luego de unos instantes se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Karin recibió a la criatura y la cubrió con unas mantas. Sasuke quiso ver a su bebé, pero Karin no lo dejó.

—La madre debe verla primero. Es una niña.

Sarada derramó unas lágrimas, ¡había presenciado su propio nacimiento! Pero lo que más le conmovía era ver las lágrimas de alegría de su padre. Ella nunca lo había visto llorar.

Sakura cargó el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y le sonrió.

—Tiene los ojos de su papá—comentó Sakura—. Es preciosa. Se llamará Sarada. Sarada Uchiha.

Sasuke se acercó a su esposa y miró a la bebita. Luego su mirada y la de Sakura se encontraron, y Sakura supo inmediatamente qué era lo que Sasuke deseaba. Ella le tendió a la niña, Sasuke la tomó con torpeza.

—Con cuidado, Sasuke-kun, tómale la cabeza justo así. Bien, lo haces muy bien.

La pequeña Sarada abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su padre. Él siguió derramando lágrimas mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Nadie debe saber esto—gruñó Sasuke con los ojos desbordados en llanto—. Si le dices a alguien que me he puesto así de sentimental, me molestaré mucho.

Sakura echó una risilla.

—No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Será nuestro secreto—luego guiñó un ojo a Karin, quien estaba tapando su boca con la mano para no reírse.

Sarada apareció de pronto en la torre del Hokage. Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban frente al escritorio de Naruto cargando a la pequeña en brazos.

—Lamento que hayas dado a luz en esas condiciones, Sakura-chan—se disculpó el rubio—. Prometo que voy a recompensarlos por esto.

—No te preocupes, Naruto. Sea cual haya sido la situación, lo importante es que Sarada está bien de salud—respondió Sakura sonriéndole a su amigo.

—Supongo que ya te han llegado los informes, Sasuke—comentó Naruto con desánimo en la voz. Sasuke asintió y Sakura puso una expresión triste.

—Promete que cuidarás de ellas, Naruto—musitó Sasuke apretando los puños—. Me iré bastantes años y no podré ver el crecimiento de mi hija, así que quiero que ellas vivan en el mejor ambiente. O si no…—el Mangekyo Sharingan apareció en los ojos del pelinegro—… juro que te mataré, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto tragó saliva dificultosamente. La mirada demoniaca de Sasuke lo seguía asustando.

Sarada apareció a la entrada de Konoha. Sakura estaba ahí, con la pequeña Sarada en una carriola. Se veía un poco más grande, tenía casi un año de edad. Sasuke la había visto dar sus primeros pasos y había escuchado cómo ella lo llamaba « _Papá_ », pero para cuando él volviese de la misión, ella ya no se acordaría de él. Suspiró pensando que con el aire sus fuerzas aumentarían, pero se equivocó. Se sentía tan débil…

Sakura se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano, infundiéndole fuerzas. Sasuke se convenció a sí mismo de que, si quería volver pronto y a salvo, debía poner todas sus ganas y sus fuerzas en aquella misión. Tenía que proteger a su familia, así tuviese que dar su vida por ello. Luego de besar a Sakura en la frente y recibir su desayuno en una bolsita con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, se marchó sin mirar atrás.

La pequeña Uchiha observó los siguientes recuerdos de su padre. Estaba de pueblo en pueblo, a veces tenía que acampar en el bosque o quedarse a dormir en pensiones frías y poco confiables. Se enfrentó con bandidos y con algunos entes similares al que lo había acorralado en la cueva antes. Cada vez se sentía más cerca de su objetivo, pero cuando creía tenerlo en las manos, este desaparecía, cambiaba de lugar o enviaba a sus peones a distraerlo. Luego de varios años de recuerdos con poco significado, Sarada apareció en la entrada de Konoha. El ambiente se veía borroso, como si una especie de neblina estuviese cubriendo la aldea. La apariencia de Sasuke era casi la misma que tenía cuando Sarada lo conoció, aunque las líneas a los lados de su nariz aún no estaban, así que ella dedujo que tal vez ese recuerdo era de dos o tres años antes del regreso definitivo de Sasuke. Este factor le pareció sospechoso, pues ella no recordaba que su padre hubiese vuelto antes…

El Uchiha se veía desesperado por volver a casa, para ver por fin a su mujer, caminaba recorriendo las calles, algunos viejos conocidos lo saludaban, pero Sasuke pudo notar preocupación en los ojos que lo miraban. Algunas personas cuchicheaban al verlo pasar, pero él no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían. Tampoco era como si le importase demasiado, después de todo lo único que quería era ver a su mujer y a su pequeña hija.

Cuando al fin llegó a la que era su casa, la notó distinta. Estaba remodelada y mucho más grande. En el suelo un tapete con la palabra " _bienvenidos_ " y a cada lado de la puerta, una rana de cerámica. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Luego abrió la puerta y se topó con una pequeña Sarada de algunos siete años de edad junto a un bebé de tal vez dos o tres años, rubio y con un par de marcas en las mejillas; era evidente que ese bebé era de Naruto, pero a Sasuke le dio un paro cardiaco al ver el color de ojos del bebé: ¡ERAN COLOR JADE!

— ¡Papi! —gritó la Sarada pequeña, mas no se dirigía a Sasuke—. Hay un señor en la puerta.

De la cocina salió Naruto, quien vestía la capa del séptimo Hokage y tenía a una bebé de cabello rosa y ojos azul celeste en los brazos.

—Oh, vaya, ¡pero si es Sasuke! —exclamó Naruto sonriendo—. Sakura-chan, ¡ven aquí!

Detrás de Naruto apareció Sakura, quien estaba… « _¿¡EMBARAZADA!?_ »

En ese momento, Sarada —la grande— se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de una pesadilla de su papá. De ahí el ambiente lleno de niebla.

—Por fin regresas, Sasuke-kun. Lo siento, pero no pude esperarte más tiempo—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cínica. Sasuke sentía cómo empezaba a sudar, y sudar, y su cabeza se calentó, el Mangekyo Sharingan apareció en uno de sus ojos y el Rinne Sharingan en el otro, la furia se impregnaba en cada centímetro de su persona, hasta que… despertó.

Sarada estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, riéndose de las situaciones que su padre imaginaba. Fuera del drama de la situación, le parecía bastante cómico que Sasuke soñase cosas como aquella.

El pelinegro estaba hiperventilando; se secó el sudor con la orilla de la sábana y se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

—Otra vez estas malditas pesadillas—musitó. No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

Finalmente, Sarada regresó al mundo real, al tiempo presente. Estaba recostada sobre el sofá mientras su padre estaba sentado mirando pasar los canales de la televisión.

—Al fin despiertas, te quedaste mucho tiempo ahí dentro—comentó Sasuke sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Sarada se echó a reír—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —dijo un Sasuke muy irritado.

—No puedo creer que vivieses con celos del séptimo, papá—se carcajeó Sarada. Sasuke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Es decir, Hokage-sama es en verdad guapo—la niña se sonrojó—, pero creo que mamá nunca ha tenido ojos para nadie más que para ti. ¡Deberías de ver en los recuerdos de mamá un día de estos! ¡Te aseguro que te va a dar mucha risa el montón de rumores que se esparcían sobre ella y el séptimo!

— ¿A qué te refieres, Sarada? —inquirió el Uchiha. La niña sonrió.

—Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión, padre—finalizó Sarada chocando el dedo índice y corazón sobre la frente de Sasuke. Luego se levantó del sofá y salió de la casa. Al quedarse solo, Sasuke suspiró.

—Esa niña…—dijo frunciendo el ceño para luego relajarlo y sonreír—… es una verdadera molestia.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Gracias por leer hasta acá, sé que el fic es un poco largo pero quise dejarlo todo en un solo capítulo, espero que no les haya parecido aburrido o tedioso. Espero sus reviews y eso, jaja. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Cariños, Hysterie.**


	2. Aviso

.

 **¡Aviso importante!**

 **.**

* * *

.

A todos los que apoyaron, leyeron y dejaron su valioso review/fav/follow en esta historia, les vengo a decir que, debido a las recientes peticiones, dentro de un par de semanas subiré una historia similar a esta, pero necesito saber si alguien la leerá o si suena interesante. Les dejo la sinopsis.

.

* * *

.

 _Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que Sarada dejó a su padre con la duda de saber por qué la gente pensó que su esposa Sakura y el Séptimo eran amantes. Sí, tan sólo había sido un rumor, pero en todo rumor hay un poco de verdad. El patriarca del clan Uchiha no puede conciliar el sueño por las noches y se siente intranquilo, así que decide robar los recuerdos de Sakura con su Rinnegan, y se sorprende enormemente al escudriñar entre ellos y encontrar las respuestas que tanto buscaba._

 _._

* * *

.

Aún no tengo un título, en realidad el fic está en proceso, no lo llevo siquiera a la mitad. Por eso quisiera que me digan, ya sea en un Review o en un PM si les gustaría leerlo. Muchas gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí, les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo.

Cariños, Hysterie.

.


	3. ¡Estúpido rubio está publicada!

.

 **¡Aviso importante!**

 **.**

* * *

.

Terminado, ¡por fin! Pueden encontrar el FanFic en mi perfil, está titulado como " ** _Estúpido rubio_** ".

.

* * *

.

Gracias por el infinito apoyo que estoy recibiendo de su parte, ¡muchas gracias por su paciencia y por leer mis fics!

.

* * *

.

Cariños, Hysterie.

.


End file.
